The Administrative Core (Core A) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will be responsible for the overall management of the ADRC, by providing an environment that fosters new avenues of clinical and basic research, trains new investigators, and creates increased productivity in research related to AD. To accomplish this overarching goal it will: (1) coordinate and integrate the ADRC Cores and individual research Projects, as well as studies that are associated with the ADRC that are related to the Center mission; (2) interact with other Alzheimer Centers, the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) and other national collaborative activities, in order to maximize progress in AD research throughout the country; (3) oversee the Pilot Project program that provides seed funding for promising research proposals by coordinating: announcements about the program to the scientific community, the review and selection of the projects to be funded (with approval by the NIA), and oversight of the scientific productivity of the funded projects; (4) interact with the lay community to further the goals ofthe ADRC, including the coordination of media outreach by the Center, as well as with the National Institute on Aging; (5) review the utilization of funds and resource allocation that supports the research, training and data management/statistical enterprises ofthe ADRC; and (5) insure compliance with JHU and NIH policies concerning protection of human subjects, animal welfare, ethical conduct of behavior, financial requirements, and the sharing of data, samples and model organisms. In order to maintain the excellence ofthe Center the Administrative Core will coordinate annual reviews by both an External and Internal Advisory Committee.